La elipse del Girasol
by GllMss
Summary: "Dolor es una rodilla herida, en espera del beso que todo lo cura. El dolor desaparece; la ausencia es lo que queda cuando la felicidad vuela lejos y las flores dejan de buscar el sol." / Este fic participa el reto 'Inicio y Final' del foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


Mi gente linda, mi gente bella.

Yo aquí participando de un nuevo reto. Espero disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y pública con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** El siguiente texto plantea, mas no muestra, la muerte de varios personajes. Si es usted demasiado sensible, se recomienda abstenerse de leer.

 **Aviso:** El siguiente fic participa en el reto _Inicio y Final_ del foro **Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

 **Canción de inspiración:** _Lilium (music box)._

* * *

•

•

•

 **La elipse del Girasol.**

•

•

•

¿Cómo explicar la sensación que recorría su cuerpo en esos momentos?

No, imposible. Sólo aquel que ha experimentado tal dolor, puede entenderlo; el habla humana es simplemente ineficiente, cuando de expresar algo que la trasciende se trata.

No, las palabras no bastan; pero tratan de usarse. Se enredan en el aire como susurros de aliento; sentimientos de compasión que se pierden dentro de su propia inutilidad, hasta volar y morir apagados en el viento.

Entonces, ¿de que sirven las palabras?

La primera palabra de la mayoría de personas es _mamá._ Dos sílabas con acento en la segunda, como diseñada específicamente para vibrar en el esfuerzo del niño al pronunciarla.

 _Mamá._

Hinata apenas recuerda a su propia madre, quien murió dando a luz a su hermana. No sabe de ella más que las pocas historias que logró sacarle a su nana de niña; eso y que era muy hermosa.

En ocasiones escuchó murmurar a las criadas sobre lo mucho que se parecía a su madre, con cada año cumplido. Eso la llenaba de una vanidad inocente que le calentaba el pecho; dentro de su imaginario infundado, su madre era la mujer más bella que llegó a pisar el mundo.

 _Mamá._

Algunos dicen que el amor de madre es la más fuerte de las fuerzas que hay en el mundo. No se equivocan.

Uchiha Mikoto aceptó morir por la mano del mayor de su hijo, con la idea de que el más pequeño viviría. Uzumaki Kushina murió protegiendo a su bebé recién nacido, de las garras del gran zorro demonio. Sabaku no Karura trajo al mundo a su tercer hijo, aún a sabiendas de que aquello le costaría la vida y aún en la muerte su chakra –su alma– siguió protegiéndolo fusionada con la arena del desierto.

Y podría seguir enumerándolos, los muchos sacrificios que llega a hacer una madre por sus hijos; podría, pero no hay tiempo. La hora se acerca.

 _Mamá._

¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Que motiva a una madre a dar el todo por el todo, y sin la más minúscula muestra de temor ni duda, por sus hijos?

El instinto materno es algo que sólo aquella que ha sido madre puede entender en totalidad. Está más allá del entendimiento del hombre y es más fuerte que cualquier otra necesidad de la carne.

¿De dónde viene?

Los hombres de ciencia creen que de la necesidad básica de supervivencia. El ciclo de la vida: Nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir.

Simple, concreto. Complejo desde su sencillez.

El nacer no se pide, el crecer es un proceso que lleva tiempo y el morir un inevitable; sin embargo, es _reproducirse_ lo que permite que el ciclo vuelva una y otra vez a su inicio, y empiece de nuevo.

Reproducirse es tomar lo mejor de tus genes –de tu ser biológico básico– y trasmitirlo a un cuerpo más joven, más fuerte, más sano. Mejor.

Es dejar tu esencia misma, en un recipiente de mejor calidad. Una nueva vida; sangre de tu sangre y carne de tu carne. Una mejor versión de ti...

Eso dicen los hombres de ciencia.

 _Mamá._

Pero los hombres de ciencia no saben lo que es ser madre. Padre, quizá; pero no es lo mismo... Nunca será lo mismo.

 _Mamá._

 _Má._

 _Mami._

 _Madre._

Tantas formas de decirle y ninguna logra llenar lo que en realidad representa

 _Mamá._

 _Mamá._

 _Mamá... Mamá..._

—Mamá —separó por fin el sonido de su delirio, con el de la realidad.

Se giró hacia la voz masculina. Su hijo la miraba desde la puerta que da a la cocina, con el rostro henchido en pena y el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

Hinata le regaló una sonrisa tan dulce como las que impregnaban las memorias de infancia del rubio, tan triste como la melodía de una caja musical rota.

—Estaré lista en un momento —anuncia antes de volver a su tarea en el jardín.

—Mamá, por favor levántate—. La voz del hombre llora en suplica. El corazón se le estruja en el pecho al ver a la mujer que le trajo al mundo arrodillada sobre el pasto húmedo, con su vestido blanco manchado en fango y las hojas pegadas por doquier a lo ancho de su falda—; mira cómo te has puesto.

Los ojos perla observan la suciedad del vestido, para luego dirigirse a sus manos. Los raspones resaltan sobre su piel leche y la tierra se le adentra en el espacio que queda entre una y carne.

—Tienes razón —acepta para el gusto de su hijo—, es mejor que vaya a cambiarme.

Boruto suspira aliviado cuando la ve ponerse de pies con calma y caminar hacia el interior de la casa, de donde él mismo había salido no mucho antes.

El largo cabello oscuro cae suelto y liso en contraste con la tela blancuzca del vestido, y al ver tal imagen, Boruto teme en lo profundo de su ser que su madre comience a desaparecer hasta hacerse aire.

—Mamá—. La llama. Ella gira —, te amo.

Hinata sonríe.

—Yo a ti, mi niño.

Boruto desvía la mirada hacía el lugar donde encontró arrodillada a su madre y deja escapar una lágrima solitaria al ver el ramo de girasoles recién cortados, tendido sobre la grama.

...

Hinata recorre los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, donde la vieja foto de su matrimonio con el Séptimo Hokage, cuelga imponente cual trofeo. Jamás fue capaz de quitarla, por más que insistieron sus hijos.

Después de quedar viuda, creyó que nada llegaría a dolerle tanto como perder al amor de su vida. Cuán equivocada estaba...

 _Dolor,_ ¿puede llamársele así?

¿Hay siquiera caso en ponerle nombre?

Dolor es aquello que siente aquel cuyo corazón fue roto, pero, ¿es _dolor_ la palabra correcta para hablar del sentir de aquel a quien el corazón le ha sido arrancado?

Dolor es una rodilla herida, en espera del beso que todo lo cura. El dolor desaparece; la ausencia es lo que queda cuando la felicidad vuela lejos y las flores dejan de buscar el sol.

 _Mamá._

Los pies descalzos resuenan sobre el piso de madera. Son pequeños, pero sonoros y llenos de energía. Corren y bailan en un ritmo nínfico que sólo comprenden aquellos cuya alma es pura de pecado.

Himawari entra corriendo, con su ser hiperactivo potenciado en el chocolate que se le embarra alrededor de la boca y en los cachetes. Himawari salta a la cama, salta en la cama. Ensucia las sábanas blancas con sus manos endulzadas y trata de imitar el movimiento de la bailarina de la caja musical que le envió su padrino el Kazekage, desde Suna.

Hinata observa el vestido negro entre sus manos. Lo sacó del armario al poco de entrar al cuarto y acaba de recordar que debe ponérselo. Vuelve la mirada a su hija saltarina y ya no la encuentra; seguro se fue a iluminar otro rincón de la casa con su tornado de pétalos brillantes.

Se cambia. El enlodado vestido blanco cae a un lado de la cama.

—¿Estás lista? —. La voz apagada de Boruto limpia las sábanas. Ya no hay manos de chocolate ni vestigios de piruetas arrugadas sobre el colchón.

—Sí —contesta con el par perla sobre el tendido impoluto.

 _Mamá._

— _¿_ Segura? —. Las manos grandes que alguna vez cupieron entre las propias le sostienen de los hombros compasivas.

Hinata niega.

—Tomate tu tiempo —vuelve a hablar el rubio—, te espero abajo —dice antes de irse, dejando sobre la cama, los girasoles ya limpios.

Hinata los mira, los recoge, los acaricia. Hinata los acuna.

Los sostiene contra su pecho y los llora unas cuantas lágrimas más. Entonces sale.

El pasillo del segundo piso es extenso. Su esposo quería una casa grande, para llenarla de niños revoltosos. Corredores iluminados y largos que sirvieran de pista de carreras y cuartos amplios para pijamadas interminables; un salón para fiestas, un jardín para asados y, sobre todo, un gran comedor familiar de sillas llenas. Naruto quería una familia gigante y ruidosa que mantuviera lejos los demonios oscuros de la soledad.

Pero ahora los demonios habían cobrado fuerza y se apoderaban de la casa, o quizá siempre fueron dueños de ella y sólo los tuvieron como inquilinos durante aquellos cortos y lejanos años de dicha.

Hinata lo supo siempre, casi desde el comienzo. Que aquella felicidad era efímera y no le pertenecía. Pero esa era una herida sanada y, sin embargo, el pensamiento de que ahora la vida le cobraba el pago de lo robado, permanecía indisipable en su mente.

 _Mamá._

Un _crash._ Hinata dobla el pasillo hacia el balcón superior y observa el bellísimo florero violeta de porcelana, regalo de bodas por parte de la líder Yamanaka, hecho trizas en el piso. Himawari también lo observa, junto a la mesita donde debería ser adorno. Los ojos de azul cristal se pintan en culpa y gritan mudos "lo siento" mientras se llenan de lágrimas.

Hinata no puede enojarse; no cuando la ve con esa carita de pena y la cuerda de saltar –arma del delito– apretada con fuerza entre las manitos blancas.

Es sólo un florero; nada que no pueda reemplazarse. Pero Himawari insiste, es tan terca como su hermano y como su padre, y como cualquiera que lleve en sus venas sangre Uzumaki. Promete arreglarlo y sale corriendo a su habitación, volviendo con el envase de pegamento que usa para hacer manualidades.

Un viento helado, extraño en plena primavera, se cuela por el balcón y le recorre la columna. Hinata cierra los ojos en el escalofrío y, al abrirlos, Himawari se ha ido.

Un florero de verde cristal traslúcido, adorna la mesita. Hinata se acerca a él y, tirando los jazmines que lo llenaban, deja en su interior uno de los girasoles.

 _Mamá._

Se asegura de que el balcón esté bien cerrado y regresa hacia las habitaciones. Observa en el camino las fotos familiares, como si de cuadros en un museo se trataran, y viaja en cuestión de milésimas a través de los recuerdos ocultos en las imágenes congeladas. Y son tantos, que no se siente capaz de contarlos; tampoco tiene tiempo de hacerlo.

Las puertas van quedando atrás a medida que avanza. Las habitaciones de invitados, que tantas veces llenaron sus amigos y los de sus hijos; la de Boruto, con el letrero de prohibido el paso aún pegado en la madera y un Jolly Roger negro pintado justo debajo de la calcomanía; la suya propia, que se vislumbra al final del pasillo; y, entre la habitación principal y la de su hijo, la de ella. La habitación de Himawari.

Se detiene frente a la puerta blanca, pintada por su dueña con esmero; un sin fin de girasoles de papel la decoran rodeando el nombre de la niña, gravado en dorado en todo el centro.

 _Mamá._

La risa de Himawari escapa desde adentro. Habla sin parar por su teléfono móvil, sobre lo mucho que le luce su nueva bandana ninja y lo feliz que está porque su jounin a cargo sea exalumna de su padre. Dice también que, en unos meses, podrá vencer a su hermano con una mano atada en la espalda.

Hinata respira profundo, con la cabeza apoyada en la madera blanca y la mano temblorosa sujetando el pomo, sujetándose del pomo. Entonces lo gira y la puerta se abre. La habitación está vacía.

 _Mamá._

El tragaluz en toda la mitad del cuarto impide que las sombras se apoderen de la habitación. A Himawari le gustaban los espacios brillantes y llenos de luz; ver las estrellas en la noche y sentir la caricia cálida del sol sobre la piel.

Hinata camina hacia el centro, justo debajo de los rayos que entran en la habitación cual cascada divina y repelen los demonios oscuros que ya cubren el resto de la casa. Siente la caricia del sol y su beso de consuelo.

 _Mamá._

Entonces la voz de Himawari le llama pidiendo ayuda. Su cabello es un desastre y aquello resulta toda una emergencia el día de su primera cita. Hinata le sostiene el cabello y le peina las hebras enredadas; Himawari se queja y agradece por partes iguales, también ríe divertida, al recordar la cara que puso su padre cuando le contó que saldría con el heredero Yamanaka.

 _Mamá._

Hinata la observa desaparecer y reaparecer, un poco mayor, justo al armario abierto. La maleta sobre la cama es llenada de a prenda mientras los detalles del apartamento que compartirá con Inoijin, brotan de los labios de Himawari a una velocidad atropellada por la emoción.

 _Mamá._

Y cuando se da cuenta, Himawari se ha ido. Cuando se dio cuenta, Himawari se había ido.

Recorre el lugar con la mirada. Han pasado años desde que su hija decidió irse y formar su propia familia. Años, pero los recuerdos siguen reproduciéndose de forma interminable en su mente.

Camina hacia la cama y se sienta en ella lentamente, acaricia el cubre lecho amarillo y se recuesta en el colchón con los girasoles sobre el pecho. Cierra los ojos y la escucha: la risa angelical que se le esparce como eco dentro del alma.

— _Mami..._

—Dime, mi niña —solloza respondiéndole al aire.

— _Te quiero._

Hinata llora.

•••

Siente sobre si los ojos negro carbón, observándole. Siente la pena, la culpa y la súplica de perdón. Hinata no necesita ser muy inteligente ni perceptiva para saber qué la novena Hokage se auto responsabiliza por la tragedia.

—Uzumaki–san—. Le llama casi en un susurro—, no sabe cuánto lo lamento. No debí aceptar una misión con tan poca información. Si hubiese sido más cuidadosa esto...

—Sarada–chan— La interrumpe dejando caer sobre ella una mira tan dulce y tierna como la miel de abeja —, mis padres, mi hermana, mis amigos y mi esposo, mi querido primo, mis hijos y yo misma; todos hemos sido ninjas. Tú también lo eres —dice obteniendo una mirada de confusión por parte de la menor —. Y ser ninja significa mucho más que aprehender jutsus; significa estar dispuesto a dar tu vida en cualquier momento por el bien de tu aldea. Hace muchos años vi como mi primo se sacrificó por ese bien común, al igual que muchos otros—. Las lágrimas traicioneras se escapan de los ojos perla—; ahora fue el turno de ella.

Se acerca al agujero y deja caer los girasoles sobre el féretro, pronto el encargado comienza a llenarlo nuevamente de tierra.

—Esta es la vida del ninja —termina. Reza una última plegaria por el alma de su hija y da la vuelta.

Uchiha Sarada, novena Hokage, la observa caminar hasta su nieto quien, demasiado pequeño para entender la situación, no deja de preguntar el por qué entierran a su madre.

—La vida del ninja... —murmura al viento como tratando de entender que significa realmente aquella palabra.

Los tiempos de paz han ablandado a las personas, Sarada lo sabe. Pero ella misma pertenece a una generación nacida en _tiempos de paz_ y no alcanza a comprender del todo el riesgo y el sacrificio que conlleva ser un ninja; puede que los niños que hoy entran en la academia lo entiendan aún menos.

Sarada no puede hacer más que releer el epitafio mortuorio gravado en la piedra y jurarse a si misma que una tragedia como esa no ocurrirá de nuevo.

 _"En memoria de Uzumaki Himawari. Hija, hermana, esposa y madre._

 _Valiente ninja de la hoja que dio su vida por el honor de su aldea."_

Himawari y su equipo chunin cayeron en una misión que ella, imprudente y confiada, les dio sin suficiente información sobre la misma. Pero más que perder un subordinado, Sarada había perdido una amiga.

—Abuelita Hinata —escucha la voz infantil del hijo de la difunta—, ¿porque meten a mami en la tierra?, a ella no le gusta lo oscuro, se va a enojar cuando se despierte.

Hinata se quiebra.

Sarada se acerca a la familia en duelo con el corazón en las manos. Observa al pequeño rubio con la confusión pintada en el rostro. Entonces entiende, si bien no el significado de su profesión, si la responsabilidad que implica ser un líder.

—Mami está dormida —comienza—, y es un sueño tan profundo que ya no se puede despertar—. Casi entra en pánico cuando los inocentes ojos azules comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas—. Pero no te pongas triste. Ella siempre va a estar contigo, aquí—. Y le señala el pecho.

—Gracias—. Le susurra Ino, abuela paterna del niño, cuando este se aleja con Hinata a despedirse de su madre.

Sarada niega, ese es su trabajo.

—Fue una gran kunoichi —susurra Ino con la mirada sobre su nieto, quien organiza con Hinata, otro ramo de girasoles sobre la tumba.

—Sí. Hima hizo de su vida todo lo que haría un buen ninja—. Y era cierto.

Todo aquel que la conoció lo sabía; que Uzumaki Himawari vivió su vida e hizo honor a su apellido, ahora... descansaba en paz, con el resto de sus compañeros.

•

•

•

 **Fin.**

•

•

•

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo.

No quise hacer algo referente a Neji pues lo consideré muy obvio. Espero que el final realmente cuadrara pue era un poco diferente en my cabeza y fue algo problemático juntarlo.

Se aceptan correcciones.

Un beso en rojo y nos leemos.


End file.
